


Preparing Benji

by A Carnegie (RavenElele)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible-Rogue Nation
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Ethan/Benji, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cute sweet tempting!benji, non-con, protective!Ethan, stalker!solomon lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenElele/pseuds/A%20Carnegie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a headcanon when Solomon Lane said "Get him ready, please" and was further inspired by what I saw and read. I know I'm not an excellent writer but here is a small fanfic set during and after Rogue Nation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing for All That's to Come Next

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the movies!

“Prepare him” ordered Solomon Lane.  
Benji was not ready.

Benji woke up to a surprisingly bright room and thought he must be on the top floor of some building. The last things he remembered were focusing on Ilsa and Ethan, catching some distant phrases about “the blonde in red”, and turning around just in time to be knocked out. He probably came to his senses several times in the car that transported him here, but screw all this. Benji had enough information to make out that he must be abducted by a rogue nation of spies. THE rogue nation, rather, and one under the lead of…  
“Thinking about me or Ethan Hunt?” A coarse voice reached Benji. British descent would not justify the strange accent. Sensing that his tied-up hostage was in no mood to speak, the blond man sat down in front of the technical field agent, and that was when Benji noticed the other men in the room. One of them at ease by the wall was blond like his captor and himself and distinctively muscular, the type he was sure he was no match for if he ever tried to leave this bloody place. If only he were as strong as…  
“Hm” The man in front of Benji (the man in glasses in Ethan’s sketch, he realized) almost produced a vile smile. Benji’s eyes flickered down to the twitched-up corners of his mouth. In less than a second, the face was merely inches away. “Solomon Lane, nice to meet you.” The Syndicate head leaned in even closer, his cold breath ghosting on Benji’s skin the same way his voice did. After a slight pause, Lane continued, “Benjamin Dunn, first your boyfriend was after me, then I went after you, now I am one step ahead but not quite. You will help me make a wonderful show. It has already started. You will see.” Benji’s eyes widened. He swallowed and wanted to say something in return, at least shake his head, but he felt his body shutting down at Lane’s words. Lane planned to use him against Ethan, obviously. How could he be so careless at the airport? Why couldn't he have protected himself? He knew the risks before advancing to be a field agent, but this was different. He took the leap in IMF to help Ethan, but he just turned out to be a burden. Benji would give his life for Ethan, but Lane sounded certain he would end both of them, in a splendid show. Splendid, Benji thought as his stomach turned. Simply splendid, Benji, what would happen next and how?  
Benji couldn't really absorb any more of what Lane said in the following minutes. He only hoped he did not look as afraid as he was. Fear was defeat, but he couldn’t help it.  
“Prepare him” ordered Solomon Lane.  
Benji was not ready.


	2. Preparing for the Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's OOC esp with Solomon Lane (hides face in hands)

“I’ll prepare you” sighed Ilsa Faust.  
Benji saw the tenderness in her smile, but only beneath the forcedness of it.  


  


The blond man with strong build, Janik Vinter, as Benji had learned, took over. To Benji’s surprise, Vinter untied him. Yet, he left Benji no time to think, roughly slinging him over his shoulder. Benji tried to focus on the appearance of the room and the hallway in the building as Vinter carried him, so that he could report back Ethan when they…But Lane may have killed him before then. Right. If they were going to use him against Ethan, he’d rather die. After all, this was his own fault. Benji felt another wave of emotions coming up, so he distracted himself thinking about the regular bumps into his stomach and the…hand clutching his hips? Benji frowned to himelf and fidgeted on Vinter’s shoulder. Was that necessary? What he earned in return was a forceful pinch. Benji bit back a groan and repeated in his mind Ethan was a hundred times better than Vinter. On that thought, Benji lost all the light. No more hallways, but still conscious. A dark room with a weak but annoyingly flashing light. What next?  
Vinter put him on the ground with surprising gentleness. That was not a good sign. It indicated that something much, much more painful was going to happen and Vinter was saving it up till then. Or perhaps he was suddenly polite because Lane was somewhere back there in the dark. Perhaps it was both.  
All the while Benji expected strangling, blows to his stomach, and large rusty metal cracking him open, but none of those happened, even after Vinter took off his shirt, pants and underwear. Benji remembered that his jacket was long gone, something to be glad about since then nothing from Ethan would have to lay on the ground while he was tortured and humiliated to remind him of whose trouble he had become.  
Click! Handcuffs closed around his wrists. There were small noises from all sides of the room. Damn it there were others there to watch him break. Vinter took the chance to grit his teeth beside Benji's ear, speaking in a low voice "You and Hunt are both going to pay for cutting my play time."  
"Vinter, your work is done for now. Benjamin Dunn," The strange accent approached as Vinter receded into the dark, "I told him not to give you whatever bone surgery he gave Ethan Hunt. Don't worry." Lane occupied all of Benji's sight now. On hearing the words he immediately regretted not escaping on the way here from the bright room. And Ethan. Whatever happened with Ethan? Where was he now? He heard more of Lane's airy voice: "You are too delicate for that kind of fun. You stay with me." Benji wanted to say something...  
"Now aren't you a pretty one?" Solomon Lane's cold hands were on his shoulders, driving him backwards until his back was flush against the wall. And so it began, thought Benji. "I believe he takes to calling you Benji?" Oh, it must be Ethan. Why did Solomon Lane research into small facts like this? Benji swallowed again. "Benji" Lane's fingers were ghosting on his arms along with his voice..."Benji"...down his torso..."Benji"...around his hips..."Benji"...touching the base of his cock. Benji shuddered. Lane blinked and smiled, "Ethan Hunt's cute younger boyfriend. When Hunt got fixated on my Syndicate I found you by tracking him. Too bad you were both IMF agents. You just fall into any mission with him like this. Hunt was an intimidating name for a lot of spies, but I...found a way to outsmart him. With you :)" Lane's hands, now free, landed on Benji's chin and waist. "I would enjoy claiming you from Ethan Hunt. We still have plenty of hours before he comes around. Clever, lovely Brit like you should know better than misbehave. We can talk, kiss, touch..." "Shut up you bastard! Hit me if you like, but don't even think anything you do will get to Ethan" Inside, Benji was worried as hell. On skin level, Lane's groping did not stop. Benji wanted to cry. "Is that so? I seem to think you are his soft spot. What do you think of that? We could start by talking NICELY about opera night, yes? What he did to you after your little argument and what he said to you. Wasn't it something about love? Hm?" Lane single- handedly caught the cuffed fists Benji swung at him while his other hand explored with pressure the small of Benji's back. Benji winced. "Do you still hurt? I think Hunt got too excited seeing you in that tux, but to be honest I would have lost control too if I had been in that safe house. Ironically, I was, in a way." Lane pressed his clothed body against Benji's shivering naked one, and Benji hoped the hardness across the fabrics was not real.  
Suddenly, Lane was biting into his neck. The soreness made him moan, but he quickly silenced himself. Bad move, Benji. He was not alone and if he broke, to Lane it was Ethan's defeat. Judging from the extent of the wet pain Benji knew he must bleeding. Lane still had his hands. Not only that, Lane was propping him up against the wall with his thigh between Benji's legs. His other hand went to work on the technical agent's hips leaving bruising marks. His personal space had been shrinking ever since he woke up in this building. Trapped between a dirty wall and a cold man in heat in the middle of a quite well-guarded room, naked, Benji couldn't really move. To make things worse, Lane pinned his hands above his head and inserted a finger between his butt cheeks. It tore him apart. He could taste his own blood from biting his lips too hard. Benji didn't want to respond, but it was not up to him to stop clenching around the finger, now fingers, inside of him. "You see, Benji, I had in my mind a million proper foreplays, but..." Lane's voice dropped into a "Hmph" and heavy breaths, "This will do, too. Try not to restrain yourself. I want to hear you." Benji only felt more blood dripping from his lips, neck and collarbone. Down the waist everything hurt, too, and this was not proper foreplay by Lane's standards.  
Lane threw him onto the ground uncaringly. When he got over the dizziness and pain Lane's lower body was naked, too. The man tackled him, smirk on his face as the throbbing hardness Benji felt earlier forced its way into the technical agent. "Still biting back on yourself? Today all of Hunt's marks on you will be replaced by mine. If you don't want to talk, think about whether you will be happy or not to see Hunt at night." "Fuck you" "Well...no, I fuck you, slut." "Hng..." How did someone manage to say so much during sex, in others' presence, and push on like mad? Benji asked himself plenty of questions about this abduction. As for himself, he wondered why his head heated up and his cock hardened to his shame. As for Ethan, Benji's boyfriend never left his mind. He was why Benji could not prepare for Lane's show.  
It was quiet for a while in spite of the Syndicate men in the dark and Lane's irregular poundings. Then Solomon Lane whispered something in Benji's ear when he paused at the deepest spot. Benji let out a sob between choking breaths, and Lane picked up the pace. "Don't cry over Hunt, Benji Dunn. The short agent won't have much longer. Neither will you." Lane's tongue caressed Benji's cheeks and lips. "You are sweet, as I hoped you would be. No wonder Hunt liked you." He shuddered as he came inside Benji. Seeing that Benji had squeezed his eyes shut some time ago, Lane decided to surprise him by giving his length a bite. Clearly, the head of the Syndicate was pleased with the loud moan and sweetness in his mouth. Lane swallowed. Tempting, cute and sensitive, couldn't keep him though, Lane thought in a swift pull.  
Click! Lane's belt was buckled. "Boys, I am not in the mood to share today," Lane smiled and turned away. His voice grew louder and echoed, "Miss Faust, you know what to do."  
Benji hoped tears did not well up in his eyes.

“I’ll prepare you” sighed Ilsa Faust.  
Benji saw the tenderness in her smile, but only beneath the forcedness of it.


	3. Preparing for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after some time I have come back to finish up this fic. It took a while to be able to get the time to write, but this has always been the ending I wanted to put here. Thank you for following up with this fic and asking me about the third and final chapter! You have given me huge motivations!  
> As always I don't own anything.  
> As always, thank you all so so much!!

“Don’t you dare think I’ll let you go through this alone. We’ll get better together, and we’ll prepare for our future together.” Benji thought he had never before heard the agent speak so slowly, word by word.

Ethan and Ilsa saved him. He was back with his teammates again. Benji didn’t stop panting, however. He wanted to cry but who was he to give in to tears when Ethan and Ilsa, who were having a much harder time saving the world than he, had not shown such signs of weakness? But then he did crouch down in the corner of the room, his back against the wall, and bury his head in his arms to cry.

And while the world was still at stake, it took Ethan less than a minute to notice a broken Benji on the floor. The gentle touch and warmth of Ethan’s arms didn’t surprise Benji. They only made him drown deeper in guilt. He was weak, so he winced and looked up teary-eyed at his partner.

“I’m so sorry Benji. This is all my fault.” The top agent of IMF whispered. It took Benji another second to realize that he was not the only one who was about to cry. It surprised him. He was the one who, as a new but nonetheless brave field agent who has been through impossible missions himself, was careless enough to be abducted and held as hostage. He was the one who was weak enough to be raped and even give in eventually, all the while letting the culprit of the near-destruction of the world insult his dear partner. Come to think of it, he was never a match in competence with Ethan, who perhaps would have better off with someone else… But now what was he saying…

“When I realized they took you I figured they might…” Ethan sighed and looked away momentarily, “If only I had been more careful.”

“Why are you sorry?” Benji wanted almost to burst into laughter but instead tears rolled down his cheeks. “I was the one who…”

“No! Stop!” Ethan resumed his tough agent composure before softening again, “You’re not at fault, Benji. Look at me.” He gently tipped his partner’s chin up towards him. “Please don’t blame yourself. We’ll hunt down Solomon Lane and he’ll pay for what he did to you—to us. You know this is how we would go about it as IMF agents.” Ethan forced a smile that made Benji want to cry more.

“I…” But Benji never finished another sentence about his regret because Ethan’s lips were on his, softly caressing his partner’s chapped lips.

Benji remained in this daze until the end of their tumultuous mission. That included when Ethan, still somewhat sweating on his clothes spotted with blood, pulled out a box from his pocket to give to him. He listened to Ethan explain how he had been waiting for the best time to propose. He had the box with him in Dubai, Vienna…--“it was safely hidden away somewhere else when I was chasing after the plane. Benji, don’t look at me like that.”—he almost gave it away the night at the safe house, but before that he convinced himself to wait until the mission was over. When he found out what had happened to his boyfriend, how Lane “prepared” him and led him into that kind of humiliation and torture, Ethan said he couldn’t wait. In a way, he still did propose only at the end of the mission. Ethan sighed and tried to smile again. His boyfriend, on the other hand, had been sobbing for some time at this point. He let Ethan slid the ring onto his finger and held his hand up to the light to see its graceful beauty. Ethan indeed knew how to impress. Well he didn’t have to, Benji thought, he would have said yes anyways. When he took one more glance there was Solomon Lane, in the glass box, out of the corner of his eye. Once again Benji frowned, and that was when Ethan grabbed his shoulders.

“Don’t you dare think I’ll let you go through this alone. We’ll get better together, and we’ll prepare for our future together.” Benji thought he had never before heard the agent speak so slowly, word by word.

Benji felt ready. He took one look at the now captured Solomon Lane in the eye and silently left to start a new life, fingers intertwined with Ethan’s.


End file.
